Chemist Interview
Author's note: Because I named the Chemist as Dr. Ernest, I decided to write "Chemist" as "Dr. Ernest" or "Ernest" to prevent confusions. However, the title should be kept as "Chemist Interview" because Dr. Ernest is not a real name of him. Characters *Rufus *Dr. Ernest The interview R: "Hi, Dr. Ernest! Glad that you come on time here." Ernest: "Hi. Well, I went from my house at around 5 AM so that's why." R: "Oh. Well, let's begin the interview." Ernest: "OK." R: "So, what's your full name? You never told me about that before." Ernest: "My name is Ernest Huntington." R: "Do you have a middle name?" Ernest: "No." R: "OK. And, when were you born?" Ernest: "I was born on July 21, 1991, so that means I'm 24 now." R: "You're so young!" Ernest: "Yup." R: "I wanna ask, why did you want to be a chemist? I mean, it's a kinda dangerous job since those chemical stuff may be radioactive, corrosive, or simply dangerous." Ernest: "When I was a teen, I always liked the chemistry. I mean, having some experiments with those stuff are really fun. I knew the basics of it in school, but I wanted to know more, since I wanted to make some fun things like making dry ice, liquid nitrogen, etc." R: "Have you ever made those stuff?" Ernest: "Yeah. I even managed to make liquid carbon dioxide, liquid oxygen, solid nitrogen, and much more." R: "How were they look like?" Ernest: "Well, they just look white, with the exception of liquid oxygen, since it has a sky blue color. That's one of the reason why the sky's color is sky blue." R: "Awesome! Have you ever mixed them with other stuff, like juice or some food coloring, then exposing them in open air, or maybe drinking them?" Ernest: "Well, haven't tried that yet, but probably they'll just gassify. You can't drink them, since they're really cold and may cause frostbite." R: "What do you do when there's a spare time?" Ernest: "Well. I... taste-test those unstable chemical concoctions." R: "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Those things can be dangerous for your health!" Ernest: "Um... yeah. Some of them taste pretty nice, but on the other hand, they taste really awful." R: "Well, then have you tried to taste the hydrochloric acid, or maybe sulfuric acid?" Ernest: "Hell no! I avoid taste-testing dangerous materials!" R: "Liquid gallium?" Ernest: "It's so bitter, and I couldn't stand the taste. I drank it actually." R: "What the f**k. Hey, by the way, have you ever heard a YouTube channel named TAOFLEDERMAUS?" Ernest: "Yeah. It's a channel dedicated to crazy chemistry experiments and gun mods, right?" R: "Uh-huh. Are you their subscriber?" Ernest: "Obviously. I like his videos." R: "OK. Well, because I'm running out of time, I need to end this. I need to go to the airport in 30 minutes. Thanks for taking the time to come here and having some interview." Ernest: "You're welcome." Category:Fanfics